ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
A-Morir
Kerin Rose Gold is an eyewear and accessories designer working in New York City. She creates work that is hand carved from beeswax provided by the bees her sister keeps and hand cast using the lost wax process, or cire perdu in eco friendly recycled silver and gold. Talismans for a modern age, many who own her pieces say they are like tattoos imbued with personal and symbolic meaning, to carry the soul forward. She have a line of sunglasses called A-Morir founded in 2008. Creations lace_clear.jpg|Sioux Lace Eyewear 10-10-09 Arriving at Human Rights Campaign Dinner.jpg|(Oct 10, 2009) wow_clear.jpg|"W.O.W." sunglasses Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 009.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) Gaga & Lady Starlight.jpg|Tea cup (MTV Video Music Awards), (Sep 12, 2010) Gaga & Drake.jpg|Silver flower gemstone ring Gagaxterry.jpg 180397 499871236651 363563651651 6748380 6437099 n.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jun 7, 2010) bigcartell_wolfgang.jpg|Wolfgang sunglasses TheTodayShowRehearsal.jpg|The Today Show - Rehearsal (Jul 9, 2010) gaga-a-morir-teacup2-500x375.jpg GAGAVANCOU2.jpg|Gloves (Aug 23, 2010) 11-02-21 NYC (Filming HBO Special).jpg|(Feb 21, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 008.jpg|Jacket & horns collaboration - Good Morning America, (May 27, 2011) A-Morir - Farian frames.jpg|Farian 12 September 2011 005.png|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 3-2-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 003.jpg|''Paws'' (March 2, 2012) 6-28-13 Pride Rally 002.jpg|NYC Pride Rally (Jun 28, 2013) 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|1 Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 2, 2013) 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 004.jpeg|Painted jumpsuit - H&M (Nov 13, 2013) 11-28-13 SMAPxSMAP 001.jpg|''Unicorn Pastel Camo 4'' boots - SMAPxSMAP (Nov 28, 2013) Pleaser - Vanity 1020.jpg Black pave' boots.JPG|Pave' 8-25-13 VMA Performance 008.jpg|Crystal boots - MTV Video Music Awards (Aug 25, 2013) 8-28-13 Returning to hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2013) 9-1-13 Dave Hogan 092.jpg|Dave Hogan - ITunes Festival (Sep 1, 2013) A-Morir - Schmitz.jpg|''Schmitz 12-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.JPG|(Dec 1, 2014) A-Morir - F-W-14.jpg|Fall/Winter 2014 Collection 4-16-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 16, 2015) 11-11-13 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year Awards Red Carpet 001.jpg|10' pearl platforms (Nov 11, 2013) Kerin Rose Gold - A-Morir - AW13 001.jpg 10-8-13 Muppets Special MANiCURE 001.jpg|(Aug 10, 2013) A-Morir - Beverage can frames.jpg|DJ Nick Catchdubs 10-8-13 Muppets Special ARTPOP 001.jpg|(Aug 10, 2013) A-Morir - Janet.jpg|''Janet'' 10-8-13 Muppets Special Dressing Room Skit 001.jpg A-Morir - Shelly Olive.jpg|''Shelly Olive'' 12-4-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|(Dec 4, 2014) Kerin Rose Gold - A-Morir - AW13 002.jpg 0-0-14 Ruth Hogben 005.jpg|Ruth Hogben 11-18-13 AndPop's Simon Mohos 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2013) 11-18-13 ET Canada Interview 001.JPG KRS - Pacifier crown.jpg|Pacifier crown 5-4-14 Backstage at BankAtlantic Center in Florida 002.jpg|(May 4, 2014) KRS - Crystal pacifier.jpg|Crystal pacifier 5-1-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|(May 1, 2014) 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg Isabell Yalda Hellysaz - 3500 Swarovski crystals KRS.jpg|Isabell Yalda Hellysaz with 3500 Swarovski crystals 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 001.jpg|Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (Mar 28, 2014) 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg|Unicorn boots 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 007.jpg|The Late Show with David Letterman (Apr 2, 2014) Pleaser x Kerin Rose - Customized.JPG 9-8-13 Twitpic 001.jpg 9-8-13 Instagram 002.jpg 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 001.jpeg 9-8-13 Instagram 001.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 008.jpg|GMA (Sep 9, 2013) Kerin Rose - Hand painted boots.jpg|Hand painted boots 12-8-13 Leaving The Langham Hotel 003.jpg|(Dec 8, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 007.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh: ARTPOP film (2013) A-Morir - Liam (Liam Howlett) glasses.jpg|''Liam Howlett'' 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben BTS 006.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) A-Morir - Custom 2016 glasses.jpg 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 004.jpg|(Nov 19, 2016) A-Morir - Bootsy sunglasses.jpg|''Bootsy'' 1-29-18 Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(Jan 29, 2018) A-Morir - Custom Elton John' tribute glasses.jpg 1-29-18 Arriving at The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(Jan 29, 2018) #Two dozen lenses hand drilled & attached to a vintage measuring frame with wire. Eyebrows and eyelids *Collaborations with Sarah Nicole Tanno and styled by Brandon Maxwell and Swarovski crystals. A-Morir - Gold eyebrows.jpg 11-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2014) 12-1-14 New Year's Eve With Carson Daly in NYC 001.jpg|New Year's Eve With Carson Daly (Dec 1, 2014) 12-2-14 The Colbert Report 003.jpg|The Colbert Report (Dec 2, 2014) 12-17-14 Backstage at TSJF 001.jpeg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Dec 17, 2014) 12-21-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 21, 2014) 2-27-15 Outside at St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 27, 2015) 4-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 12, 2015) KRG-AM - Crystal lace eyebrows - CTC.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Feb 8 , 2015) 5-31-15 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 002.jpg|(May 31, 2015) 6-19-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jun 19, 2015) KRG - Crystal studded pierced brows.jpg 7-11-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 11, 2015) 7-12-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 12, 2015) Other 5-31-15 Backstage concert at Hollywood Bowl in LA 003.jpg|(May 31, 2015) Links *Official website *'A-Morir' website *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories